Le Groutt
Le Groutt, an inhabitant of Farrog, was one of the six thieves who made up the group known as the Famous/Infamous 'Party of Five'. Le Groutt - like all the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. Le Groutt worked closely with a partner, Mortari. The two partners were master burglarsThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 and second story men.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 Le Groutt was "swarthy and snaggle-toothed" and he had a broad grin which was full of yellow teeth. There was something about this grin which could give the recipient the impression that Le Groutt was witless. Le Groutt had the habit of bobbing his head up and down as he carefully scanned his surroundings - "...assessing walls, railings, ledges..." and so on for how hard they would be to climb successfully.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Le Groutt and the rest of the 'Party of Five' had been called to meet together at "Pink's Tavern" by their de facto leader, Plaintly Grasp. As it turned out, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, the Head of the Thieves' Guild, had been arrested two days previously on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, Bauchelain the First, and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. After discussion over ale at "Pink's", it was decided that the 'Party of Five' would, that same night, infiltrate the Palace; find the Guild Head; and then rescue her.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 When Le Groutt and the rest of the gang arrived outside the Royal Palace that night, the high, spiked Palace walls were the first obstacle that the group had to deal withThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 - which, with difficulty they eventually accomplished. Inside the walls, as the 'Party of Five' prepared to venture down a rough staircase into the depths of the Royal Palace,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 Le Groutt prepared to take point as directed by Plaintly Grasp. In preparation, the master burglar made sure that he had available his "coil of rope"; his "ball o'wax"; and his "Cloak of Blending" (i.e., a "dusty poncho").The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 As he led the band deeper and deeper down into the Royal Palace, Le Groutt had in one hand his only candle - a mere stump - and in the other hand his coil of rope. Presently, Le Groutt came across a side passage that was heading in the direction that Plaintly Grasp felt was the most likely to take the band to the Royal Palace crypts.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 Greatly helped by Lurma Spilibus (the group's lock-picking expert)The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 possessing an extremely potent magical healing preparation,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 the 'Party of Five' succeeded in overcoming a variety of problems: mishaps; setbacks; injuries to Le Groutt and to the others;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 and various dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the bowels of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 Le Groutt and the other five thieves were finally able to find; to "rescue" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and even to successfully make their way back out of the Royal Palace and so return to the city streets.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 However, Le Groutt and the band unexpectedly found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thieves